Wings of Fire: Gears and Scales
by NewerManager223
Summary: After a new tribe was born in a far continent. Farther than Pantala and which Clearsight could not foresee due to the extreme distance... A modern tribe thrives within their home continent. Two mechawing brothers, Jetstorm and Sidewinder must explore the continent in order to find more mineral supplies..but they stumble at the Sandwing war..can this 2 help the Dragonets of Destiny?
1. Prologe: The story starts

**Alrigh guys! New story.. Again... I apologize for not updating stories...Its because 10th grade here in El Salvador its too hard! That makes me have little time for writing stories! Anyway this is a Wings of Fire Story. It uses my fantribe the mechawings... this is also an Roleplay thing that I had with GeneralRiptide.. on Discord. Some of the text will we taken from that RP to make writing this story a bit easier! Anyways a lot of you guys wondered when I enter Wings of Fire Fandom... Well... It was on Dicember of the past year I began to read those books and caught my attention...I thought I would not like them but boy I was wrong! I actually find them enjoyable and interesting to read! I even have made some art at DevianArt of my fantribe! Look up if you want to at Trainfan121. Anyways guys I hope you enjoy this first chapter of "Wings of Fire: Gears and Scales!" It uses canon characters but I still hope you enjoy them! Anyways lets begin! (I changed the years the two had because its when the DoD Have 6 years instead of 7 because thats when the second arc starts..and in this case this starts after the ending of the 2 and starts at the 3rd book, sorry for the unexpected update)**

 **Prologue of the tribe...**

In the dragon world, there are 2 continents... Pyrrhia and Pantala , the only two continents the dragons of Pyrrhia know about..but farther...much farther lies a tribe that might look like a futuristic, tribe.. the mechawings...these tribe originated around 100 AS. After a couple of years these robotic mechanical dragons began to have minds of their own.. capable of having dragonets as well.. and they are very large...at 500 AS. they began using the most common method of ruling: Royalty... King Chain and Queen Bolt ruled with its royalty for 500 years... but after all the royals died during the internal royalty war.. all royals were killed. But after 1200 AS. A new type of ruling was created... Democracy...Parties began understanding that royalty was only efficient at smaller kingdoms but in larger countries it was not that okay. The first President was voted, President Solder...then it continued on and on and they began to create technology... that not even the nightwings would not understand. They began around 2200 AS. to develop steam engines and primitive communications... after a while 2500 AS. They were still using steam engines and ruling by presidents.. while exactly at that time, somewhere in Pyrrhia... they were having a crisis with a powerful nightwing dragon...then after a mountain quake an mountain fell off in there... burying two dragons that used to love each other. Then in 3400 AS. with still the presidential system was used...they developed a deadly type of weapon: A firearm. These guys discovered that the thing they ate... which they ate minerals like coal and sulphur... they can use that to develop their defenses. In 3900 AS. A Mechawing named Steelsights accidentally sneezed and shot a missile of their mouth... which was shocking and a deadly defense system. After they discovered that they had this natural missile defense they teached their armies how to use it with its firearms and strengths, in 4000 AS they realized they were growing engines from their bodies... airplane engines formed naturally within their large wings.. then they began developing engines of their own in 4600 AS. With that.. they also developed a radio antenna mounted on their back of their neck and then began building radio antenna structures of theirs own. In 4900 AS they already had internal combustion engines, developed vehicles , use of electricity and televisions as well as well decorated skyscrapers and houses. According to their beliefs they revered scavengers or as they called them "Humae". The reason for this is that they believe that they took dead dragon bodies... modified them to live again with hefty thick tungsten scales that were bulletproof and could withstand firescales, freezing breath, and Rainwing venom, then they began to be sentient and protected any innocent scavenger they see. In 4993 AS. During President Skysweeper government and his Wife Altitude... had 2 eggs... larger than the Pyrrhian ones. This is the beginning of Sidewinder and His brother Jetstorm in 4996...when their story began...(they are also taller...adults are twice the size of Morrowseer.. and kids are the size of him)

 **4996 AS. Thursday Mechazilian Continent. Mechalasia, Capital of the Mechawing Nation...**

In Mechalasia's Presidential Skyscraper house, the leader President Skysweeper and Altitude were watching their 2 sons and future political leaders, and it was a lucky day for the both of them because a comet passed close enough to resemble a 4th moon and their parents thought It was a good idea to put them at the top of the tower penthouse to watch themhatch.

"Look darling! They are hatching! I can feel they are going to be great leaders one day!". Then his wife told. "I agree my love! Look their are hatching!"

After a clunk and a squeak the egg opened like a cap and then there was the to young mechawings dragonets...

"Honey what do you think we should call them?" He asked. "I think Sidewinder and Jetstorm would fit these 2! I chose sidewinder for him cause he looks fast as a missile and Jetstorm to the other one due to his quite large jet engines on his wings!"

"I agree honey...I want to see them command and army and one being a political leader one day..they will both be great dragons when they grow up..." He said while watching at the newborns then at the comet.

================================================================================================================================================ **9 years later.. when the Dragonets of Destiny just begun hatching...**

"Dad! Look at me! My engines make me go faster!" Sidewinder told.

"No I am faster than you!" He then flow like a mini jet fighter.

"Sons! Calm down can you see you will grow to be powerful leaders?" He said.

"Yes dad we know..." Both said with a boring response.

"I want to be a commander of an army!" Said Jetstorm.

"I want to be an Truck driver like my daddy used to be! And also a helper at a school in freetime!" Then he folded his long and large jet airliner wings into an upright position.

"Kids! Its mineral time!" Altitude said.

"Ill get more coal than you Sidewinder!" then Sidewinder said to Jetstorm with a playful defiant tone. "Nah I want more Sulfur!" Then they both raced with their engines as fast as they could.

"I love them how they are...I will send them someday to that continent our mappers looked but not explored." He then followed his two sons of his smiling with his metallic jaw..

 **6 years later...**

 **"** I told you Sidewinder! Our dad gave us permission to start being independent!" Jetstorm said happily.

"Yeah! Now we are 15 and we are almost as large as our dad!" Sidewinder said.

"No kidding..the school was kinda hard but we manage to graduate.. still I cant believe he put us in school at the age of 4..." Jestorm muttered.

Then after reading and talking for a while they remembered the thing that their dad said while they were still 9 years.. that they will be the frirst to explore the new continent his dad gave them task for. They were already prepared. They had a large bag with a foldable cot and tents as well as water and mineral.. and mapping tools and language books in case if they find the continent is already inhabited..what they realize is that they do not know that the continent has many species..they also have cameras, radios ,music players and some pistols that their dad gave them. Good thing they already went to a shooting range to test their accuracy and they were sharp with their skills.. they also practiced missile breathing in a training school for 3 weeks that his dad put them.

"Hey look at this!" He then proceed to unholster the pistol that his dad ordered for him. "Its a TalonKeeper 5000! My dad said that this is a 35mm pistol that well its harmless for us..." But the brothers did not realize that their pistol could pierce normal scales without difficulty and be deadly if the ones who attacked them was not a mechawing...

"Yeah and he also gave me a camera as well! Good thing our tribe has developed this things so we can take screenshots and mapping tools for mapmaking!"

"Still I wonder what thing that continent has! Perhaps more mineral supplies?" He said while watering his mouth of oil.

"Are you still thinking of food brother? Geez no wonder why you loved to eat all the sulfur and not that much coal.."

Then after they began checking everything their dad came.

"Father!" They both said at the same time.

"Sons.. I trust that this trip will be a safe one for you. Remember we can fly up to 13 days nonstop...Use that advantage and remember the locations of the continents... Still I wonder why our past leaders just did not have interest in exploring any other continents..."

"Do not worry dad we will be fine! We have phones, flare guns , pistols , mineral , water and our radio antennae!"

"Good Sidewinder...Tomorrow you will depart with your brother...Remember that if you find another dragon species or tribe you must try to be peaceful and when you find about them, their culture their state and their territory setup.."

"Yes sir!" They both said.

"Good now get rest and prepare for the trip tomorrow... a long journey awaits.."

Then the 2 brothers got to their large presidential like beds and looked at each other. "I hope if there are dragons in that continent.. they are friendly Jetstorm.." His brother said as well. "I hope to brother...come on now lets sleep and ger prepared for tomorrow.." Then his brother asked. "Do you want to fly at high altitude on the trip?" He asked. "Why not! Ill beat ya to it!" Jetstorm said grinning. "Ah goodnight brother!" They both told each other.

Then they both closed their optics and slept what they dont realize if that they ever get to Pyrrhia... they will also change the course of the war and help to stop it sooner. Their metallic talons have a lot of things to do when they reach there...

 **So guys what do you think! Ill post another chapter perhaps this Saturday of Sunday I hope you enjoy my Mechawing fantribe concept! The dragonets will meet them but at a very future chapter. I hope you enjoy and leave a fav or review! Ill see you on the next one! Apologize for any misspelling or something wrong.**


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery and New friendships

**Hello guys! Newer here! I got another chapter. This time i took RP text that we had together me and Riptide..with small modifications... of course! I hope you enjoy this RP type like story I had with GeneralRiptide and myself. Anyways if you find these RP story texts with errors comment and I will try to fix them! I hope you enjoy! For those who already read it I just changed some things and remove that (edited) Words and corrected the thing Sidewinder said flying for 10 hours instead of 7 days... If you see another mistakes tell me in a review.. thanks so much for 98 views!**

/

 **The next day...**

Jetstorm and Sidewinder woke up with excitement on their minds and wanted to explore the continent as fast as they can so they can discover exciting stuff. What they would not realize is that their actions could change the course of the Prophecy and everything with their involvement. This is the beginning of a new destiny... a destiny which nightwings could not foretell even by thousands of years the mechawings have been around and no one noticed them. Meanwhile Jetstorm and Sidewinder were being driven at the docks. They were really excited to go on the long trip. According to their father the trip of a normal dragon without jets would be 6 or 7 days...but with their jet engines advantages the trip will only take 15 hours or perhaps 10 hours...

"Man! I'm excited for this aren't you Jetstorm?" He said with excitement in his mind and talons.

"Yeah brother! I cant wait to see the entire continent!"

"Well I bet there is ton of mineral there and to makes matters better our dad told us he is going to issue an construction for a camp! And if things get rough there he promised us army support and bombing units for destroying any threats around us! He really cares about us!"

Then Jetstorm thought of another thing. He wanted apart from having his pistol, a rifle... the TalonKeeper M5006A2... Newly designed assault rifle by the TMC (Which stands for Talon Manufacture Corporation) Fired an 55mm rifle cartridge and have an stunning rate of fire with semi automatic mode or fully automatic. It also holds 30 rounds in their magazine.

"This rifle will get us of serious trouble! I need to carry those magazines as well..."

"Always prepared aren't you brother?"

Then their dad appeared, Soldiers were around him and saluted him with his talons at their heads as a sign of respect. "Ah there your are sons! You have the radio construction kit I told you to pack as well?"

"Yes dad!" Sidewinder said. "We even have water , ore , and solar panels for recharging our equipment as well! Ah! and we haven't forgotten our tent kits!"

"We are more than ready dad!" Jetstorm said while putting his rifle at his back. "Heck we even got our radios checked twice and our repair kits as well."  
"Good sons! Now remember... for maximum aerodynamics while flying.. raise your talons into folded positions so you can increase your speed.." (Just imagine legs that can retract like landing gears)  
"Yes dad! Now can we depart?" They both asked.  
"Alright sons... I am trusting you both for this mission...remember to map and scout for anything in that continent... and remember, since we have long radio waves we can communicate with you if you set the antenna properly...I bid you sons farewell and if things get rough or too violent... call our army... Jetstorm you will be in charge if the army comes to that continent...do not worry I already told my main commander...I trust your instincts and use it well...as for you Sidewinder... try to make peaceful relations if that continent is already inhabited..and if you find any Humaus... protect the innocent ones and make sure they are safe...get your maps , books about our tribe and our continent... as well as some pictures or screenshots of our majestic cities...Anyways sons I bid you farewell.." Their dad said with a smile yet with a sad look at the same time.

Then both of the brothers hugged their dad with their wings and talons and proceed to the runway. Soldiers around them were saluting and waving goodbye with their talons. Jetstorm and Sidewinder unfolded their wings into jet positions... turned their engines on..then ran and ran until they were gliding like airplanes taking off. This was about to be a prophecy changing trip for both of them. Then their figures dissipated into the ocean... leaving only jet vapor could trails..

"Well we are off aren't we brother?" They communicated by their radio.

"Yeah we better get our engines full afterburners and remember... if we do not find any runways or flat spaces to land... turn your mode into flapping wings, do you copy brother?"

"Roger brother! This is going to be amazing..."

 **/**

 **Ten hours later...at night..**

Both Jetstorm and Sidewinder saw the continent of Pyrrhia at sight. They saw a massive desert with a building on it. Then they proceed to turn night vision with their fighting helmets. They also turned their flashing wingtip lights and taillights. They were at 30 thousand feet up into the air where they were safe from dragons harm of that continent.

"Sidewinder do you see that building? That indicates some species of dragons live here! Should we dive for a quick look? Over?"

"Why not? Our dad said we must make peaceful contact after all!"

Then they both dived like planes about to do an ground attack. What they do not realize is they are going straight diving into Burn's Stronghold ,one of the most sinister sandwing sisters. They were about to receive a welcome but not a friendly one...rather an very hostile one.

"Umm brother I see and objects and a couple of dragons coming towards us..should we do evasive maneuvers or brake and try talking to them?" He then saw a sandwing dragon with a lot of scars. "Whoa.. that one does not seem friendly? Are you sure about this Sidewinder?"

"Roger why not?" Sidewinder said. Then with their braking spoilers slowed down but then when they tried to talk one of them came above and breathed fire on Sidewinder..but fortunately enough their scales could withstand enormous temperatures. One of them yelled. "You are in Queen's Burn Territory! Get out at once!" He said aggressively.

"Whoa easy there we just wanna..." Then more sandwings came and another one flamed Jetstorm. "See! I told you they were hostile! Evasive maneuvers and get at more altitude!" Then they both rose fast and they got to 13 thousand meters which they were gaining more airspeed. But they were still chased by sandwing dragons."Ill get one!" He then unholstered his rifle and shot down 2 sandwings without problem, then they rose higher and higher at one point a sandwing was behind them, but when the brothers were at higher altitude, the sandwing soldier was asphyxiating and dive down but still the soldiers were down there. Jetstorm holstered his rifle and then said to his brother. "Disperse at this giant cloud! We will meet each other again I promise!" Then Sidewinder said. "But brother we will..." Then his brother told again. "Ill meet you in another location remember we have radios! Good luck brother." Then Jetstorm dissipated. "Ill see you brother I promise..." Then afte Sidewinder saw his brother disappear for a while and a couple of hours of flying at high altitude he saw a burning palace at what it looked like an archipelago. "What is that palace burning? Some kind of fire accident? I must get a closer look... at high altitude I cannot see with detail any land features...Oh there is a bay in there! That might be an excellent lookout spot." He then unfolded his landing position of his talons and got into the beach... he wandered by the nearby vegetation. And then set camp in there.

 **In the early morning...**

After the unexpected attack..at the last night, Sidewinder was sadly Separated of his mech brother, Jetstorm... who were exploring the Pyrrhian continent in order to find more mineral supplies...He then turned his thrusters off and landed carefully in the Bay of One Thousand Scales... the Seawing territory... "There is a lot of sand in here... much like our port city.." he said watching the beach. His metallic talons then made the usual clanking noise when we wanted to explore.. He did not realize He was to close to a seawing guard post. He then thought: _I thought this continent was uninhabited... Guess we were wrong.._ He then looked carefully at a seawing guard post carefully with his optics... hoping to make peaceful contact with them.

Sidewinder saw the Seawing approaching him and then he panicked. He then unholstered his Pistol. "Stay back! Do not make me fire!" His metallic talons got very cold of what what ahead ohf him. "What kind of dragon are you? Keep your distance and explain yourself!" He asked very demanding but being diplomatic at the same time. He then holstered his weapon carefully watching the unknown dragon kind in front of him. "Please I come in peace... We just came here to explore.. Please explain what kind of dragon are you mister?" He then sat with his metallic talons open fisting one and another nervously...

Riptide immediately blurted out, "Woah. I am harmless. I swear. I don't have any intentions to harm or even kill you," Riptide trembled. He had never seen something quite like this ever before. A dragon who can suddenly pull out guns in an instant? That would never even be fathomable in all of Pyrrhia. Yet, he still walked closer, his talons, sweating, and there he stood right in front of dragon-like robot.

He then calmed down and put his talons in a relaxed position. "Thank the Creators! I thought dragons other than us were all hostile... our president will like this new info..." He then approached the new seawing and offered to shake his talon. "My name is Sidewinder, we are known as the mechawings...You never seen us before havent you?" He then thought to himself: _I hope these guys are peaceful and civilized like us..._ He then awaited his response...

Riptide was confused. He reluctantly shaked the dragon's talon. "Ok..." He asked, "Wait. How did you even get here? And why?" He had this doubt on his face. That perhaps, is Sidewinder some sort of a spy?...

Sidewinder got a big uplifted after the peaceful encoutner. "We arrived by flying 4 straight days from our continent... Mechazilia... you do not have books about us or even a hint?" He asked eagerly to know if his kind has been known overseas. "I'm a recruit soldier... But I arrived here cause our explorer teams saw a landmass when they were flying high and our president charges my commander Jetstorm and I.. to explore this...Do not fear we don't want war... we just want minerals...After all that's our diet!" He then showed their well detailed maps of his continent..."These maps are amazing are they? It has kilometers and the lines of our territories! You have mappers as well?" He asked eagerly.

Riptide still had his doubts. Kilometers? Presidents? Those words were just plain confusing and mind-boggling. He asked, "What the heck is a k-killllom-met-er? I just don't understand. And why the hell do you eat minerals as your diet?" This was all too confusing for poor Riptide. He reluctantly awaited his answer...

Sidewinder gladly explained. "Wait... I think I seen your map of this continent on.. scrolls? Why don't you use books instead? And how do you not know what a kilometer is? You have maps and that's the most essential part of mapping! How do you navigate around here if you don't use metric units? Oh and what is your name sorry?" He then gave the seawing a worrying expression.."Besides we eat minerals cause we need it to make for our defenses..." He gave him an technical look..

Riptide sternly said to Sidewinder, "Well I mean I've never heard of such measurements. Oh and we mostly use memorization and sense of direction." He started to gain trust from this dragon. So he said, "My name? My name is Riptide."

Then Sidewinder responded gladly. "Pleased to meet you Riptide! So can you explain me of your kind or what kind of thing your species do? Oh! and also! Who is your leader?" He then began to make more questions excitedly. "And also may I ask why that palace is burning when I saw on my binoculars?" He gazed at the destroyed building.

Riptide responded, "We are the dragons of Pyrrhia! We have 6 tribes all over the continent. They are the Mudwings, Nightwings, Seawings, Skywings, Sandwings, and Rainwings. We uhhhhhhh, it's a little hard to explain but we are currently in a great war. Our queen, Queen Coral rules the place in where we live. Wait. Did you say a palace is burning?"

Sidewinder worriedly gazed at the palace. "I was flying at high altitude when I saw Seawings and those big winged ones... fighting and saw them flaming a palace. Is everything okay?" He asked still staring at the ruins of the palace.

Riptide turns back to the palace. He saw the flames engorging the island, and he shouted, "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. DAMMIT! THOSE DAMNED SKYWINGS!" Riptide then bolted to the burning island.

Sidewinder then said outloud. "Wait for me!" He then turned his side jet engines on and rapidly catch up to Riptide worried. "Riptide we need to help them, those bastard skywings as you called them did a lot of damage to the structural section of that palace! Also don not be scared that I caught you so fast. Its because of these right here..." He showed his air intakes and engines on the sides of Sidewinder. "Also I have these as well in my wings." He moved his flaps up and down to show how he could took off without flapping wings. He proudly folded his wings back into resting position. Those darned skywings... I hope our army show them what is true war is... also what great war are you talking about?" He asked eagerly for an answer.

Riptide didn't answer. He was too focused on the burning palace. All his could think was " _THOSE DAMNED SKYWINGS_ " Anger and fury was boiling inside him and he had this serious look on his face. He muttered to himself, "This is all Blaze and Burn's fault." When they did get there, all that they saw was fire.

Sidewinder asked curiously. "Blaze and Burn? Who are they? Some kind of maniacs?. He then spun his turbine in sight of anger an the screeching noise became loud. "Why are these 3 Dragons are doing this?" His metallic teeth and fangs bared and growled loudly."WHY THIS WAR?" He looked at a skywing escaping. "Why are they doing." He clenched his metallic talons and broke a giant rock with a single fist. "War makes me want to blast them to oblivion..." He was so mad for this events but then calmed down a bit.

Riptide told Sidewinder, "No time to explain. First, let's get rid of these dragons. Then, we'll put out the fire. Got it?" He flew up and went for one of the dragons.

He sighed. "I guess it comes down to this..." He deployed from his wings missiles. An unknown weapon of superb effectiveness. He then screamed to hostile skywing. "TAKE THIS!" He opened his mouth and a missile shot of it. The missile moved so fast that it was an instant hit knocking out the skywing in one hit in the wing. "EAT THAT BASTARD" He then saw Riptide fighting a skywing. He unholstered his weapon and shot the skywing in the center part of his body. Loud bangs where heard but Sidewinder was used to this. He saw riptide with a wound. "Riptide are you okay? That bastard that was fighting you wont cause problem for us now.." He worriedly approached Riptide.

"I'm fine" said Riptide. "How did you do that? Shooting those 'things' at the dragons. And how did you do it with such precision?" Riptide was amazed at Sidewinder. Yet again, he had never seen anything like this in his whole life. He looked down and saw a tremendous amount of fire burning throughout the island.

]

Sidewinder told Riptide how he was good. "Well I had some training at the military and those 'things' that I shot through my mouth... well those are called missiles by us... And that thing i was holding on my talons... we call it a firearm... to be precise its a TalonKeeper Model 5000..." He then looked back at the burning island... "I hope that island is saved...that palace was nice! I hope I can visit your queen sometimes?" He then took out a box out of his bag and reloaded the gun. "By the way Riptide what is the most smartest tribe you have in Pyrrhia? Perhaps they would not even understand our weapons... Do not worry we only use them in times of saving friends...I am not going to hurt you buddy..." He then saw the burning palace. _Such a beautiful palace destroyed... we will make those skywings pay one day..._

Riptide thought, and thought, and thought. "Hmmmmmmmmmmm. I don't know. Uhhhhhhhhhhh." Riptide, unsure of the answer, shrugged.

Sidewinder then clasped his talons and told Riptide all about his tribe."Well its okay you do not have to know about all of us..." Sidewinder then opened his long wings and wanted to go to see the seawings leader. "Well I suppose I need to introduce to your queen or leader?" He then opened a book he had on his bag. "Have you seen this type of paper? We use books as we call them instead of scrolls... Can you take me to your queen then? I want to talk about our tribe and how are we willing to have peace..." He clenched his metallic talons between each other in nervousness. _I hope their queen is nice enough.._ he thought to himself.

Riptide then hesitantly stopped. He asked, "Will you be okay? Queen Coral lives underwater. I don't know if you can go in there."

Sidewinder then said reassuring . "Is there an over water place she usually stays at? And do not worry... we can fly at high altitude where there is almost no air... and don't be surprised we can stay in underwater for a whole day.. But please tell the guards that I come with you..." He said nervously.

Riptide shaked his head. "No. Unfortunately, our Queen only stays underwater. Come, follow me." Riptide dived underwater.

Sidewinder then folowed Riptide carefully and watched to guards near the entrance. "Riptide can you tell them I come with you?" He said while diving with a piece of plastic on his talons. "I hope those guards let me still I am invulnerable to spear attacks up front so I do not have to worry about it.." He said with a relief.

Riptide then told the guards in aquatic, " _This metallic dragon is with me. We'd like to speak to Her Majesty please._ " The guards reluctantly let the two in. Then, there she was. Riptide and Sidewinder was standing in front of Queen Coral.

Sidewinder them was semi-scared. _So this is the queen of the seawings... I hope she listens to me.._ He then carefully folded his metallic wings into folded position. "Riptide does she only speak aquatic or normal language like us?" He asked nerviosly.

Riptide said to Sidewinder reassuringly, "Yes, she does speak normal language." Just then, Queen Coral then turned towards the two dragons.

He then froze very scaredly. _Please leave my bolts off, please leave them!_ He then saw the queen of all Seawings, Queen Coral. "Riptide what do I do? How do I greet a queen here? Is not that we your kind does Talon Shaking greetings?" He then nervously stared at Queen Coral blankly..

Riptide whispered to Sidewinder, "Bow." Riptide then proceeded to bow to the Queen.

Sidewinder then tried to bow the way he think he was the correct one. "Greet-greetings your-your majesty... I.. um" Sidewinder was stuck in thought of what to say to her not knowing if anything he will say will offend her or her position. "I'm just a new tribe for you and I just want to say that we want to have friendly relations!" He then thought to himself. _Is she gonna arrest me or lock me up for showing randomly in her palace.._ Then he shivered nervously.

Queen Coral was skeptical of this so called 'dragon'. She asked, "What buisness do you have with me? Are you perhaps a spy from Queen Burn?" She had this serious look on her face. "Tell me now! Or I'll put you in our dungeons!"

Sidewinder tried to explain himself. "No! No your majesty I do not even know who Burn is or this wanker war its going on! Can you please tell my why you think I am a spy your majesty?" He asked nerviosly.

Queen Coral was surprised. "You don't know about the Sandwing War? Oh my. Well, there is a conflict between three Sandwing sisters. They are Burn, Blister, and Blaze. They are trying to take over the throne after their mother, Queen Oasis, died. I'm allies with Blister. And we Seawigs are trying to get rid of Burn and Blaze's army. There has been spies coming into our territory lately. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Sidewinder the felt relieved. "No its okay your majesty! Its just I arrived at this continent! But why not take over with votes? Is there no democracy here your majesty?" He then opened his talons and showed the queen. "I am Sidewinder your majesty.. I bet the are not books or sorry... scrolls you use about us?" He then opened his bag and showed the queen. "We are a very advanced tribe called mechawings! I come in the name of our leader President Skysweeper.. " He then smiled a bit at the queen.

Queen Coral was flabbergasted with the words that came out of the robot-dragon's mouth. "Votes? Democracy? Books? What are those? And no we don't have any information of you."

Sidewinder tried to explain everything as best as he could. "Well your majesty is okay to not know our meanings... lets start with books... as I am aware , your majesty, you write on scrolls correct? Well books are like a more organized version of scrolls in a flip scroll manner I may presume. And next thing your majesty... democracy is a type of ruling system when we do not use royalty as leadership... instead our kind votes to a party that will rule for a period of couple of years..I will give you more details your majesty soon." He then took proceed to talk about votes. "Votes your majesty are like how much dragons want a thing.. For example your majesty.. there are 10 dragons and they are offered cows or fish.. 6 dragons raise their talons for cows and 4 for fish.. then all of them are getting fish. I hope that example helped you your majesty?" He asked a bit tired.

Queen Coral was intrigued by this new information. "I see. Ah. How did you get here? Surely that you aren't lost here. Are you?"

Sidewinder then explained. "Well your majesty I was exploring the continent, specifically this part because well my dad... the president want me to find more mineral supplies and make friendly relations... then I got separated from my partner, Jetstorm and well got ended in this bay or your kingdom." His talons then stretched out with a squeak. "I stumbled into your guard posts and one of your guards watched me. Riptide to be precise. I was just doing wing check and then he came and well... we were defensive at first but we sorted out. Still your majesty... are your surprised that I am the leaders son?" He then gave the queen a hint of a smile in his metallic jaw.

Queen Coral replied, "Well. I am somewhat surprised. Me meeting the new tribe leader's son. Well, I welcome you to Pyrrhia, and the Kingdom of the Sea. Is there anything we can do for you?"

Sidewinder then gratefully felt relief. "Well Its an honor to meet you your majesty. Well first my dad wanted to tell you that is there some kind of war intervention going on? Like a organization who promotes peace and trying to stop the war? Because if there is not we are going to help bring peace to this continent. We just want all blood shell to stop and make it a peaceful nation. Is there some kind of group that is trying to bring peace your majesty cause we want to support them as well." He said thoughtfully.

Queen Coral shook her head. "We don't have anything like that. But, we do have the Dragonets of Destiny. They will stop the war after many years of pain."

He then asked. "Dragonets of destiny? Who are they? Are they strong enough to do what they are supposed to do? And where are they? I was told by my father to help them even thought I am not part of the prophecy..." Sidewinder said insistently to help them. "Are they one tribe or mixed ones? and their names? I want to see them right away? Can you give me one name please your majesty?" He asked worriedly.

Queen Coral thought for a moment. Then she remembered. "Ah. The Dragonets of Destiny, they were a Mudwing, Seawing, Rainwing, Nightwing, and Sandwing. One of them is my daughter, Tsunami. As for their whereabouts, I do not know."

Sidewinder then thought for a second. "Wait your daughter? A princess?" His metallic jaw dropped and his talons were shaking in amazement. "Where are they? I need to help them your majesty! Oh by the way you know Blister wanted to kill your daughter? I saw her murder an Skywing trying to help your daughter... here there is a picture when she did the crime...Its called photography and we do not draw this we call printing." He then proceed to take out the picture of Blister killing the skywing that kept the dragonets safe for a while. "I heard the conversation and it seems Blister offered land to the nightwings as well... or thats how they were called." He said while his tail made metallic clung noises.

Queen Coral saw the photo. When she saw it, she shook with anger. "Are you sure Blister did this? Damn. She'll pay for this." She tried to keep her composure, but she was filled with so much anger and hatred. She told Sidewinder and Riptide, "Please. Leave now. I need to be alone for a moment."

Sidewinder then began to feel nervous. "As you wish your majesty! I hope our tribes can learn more from each other and have a nice day! Riptide you know about that Tsunami? Where is she? I need to warn her about that Blister wanker..." He said clenching his metallic talons furiously.

Riptide shook his head. "I don't know. She didn't say anything."

Sidewinder then got a radio message. "Wait.. Its Jetstorm! My brother wants me to tell me something... He said there is a group of mixed dragons going towards the rain forest... we gotta reach them somehow!" He said worriedly. "Ah you may also know that we mechawings have a thing called radio or electromagnetic waves that transmit into messages thats how we communicate and have this antenna on my back.." He said pointing his talon toward his antenna. "So you want to go or stay here... he said they are at the rain forest?"

Sidewinder then remembered something on a scroll he found. "Wait who is Blaze?" He asked to himself. "Maybe later ill find out." He then got to the top of an island and opened his bag and unfolded a mobile chair and sat thinking how his dad could end this war. _I hope my dad makes peace and offers good treaties with all the tribes here... I do not want to kill anyone else if I do not have to.. I hope one day all tribes could just be like "Hello!" and wave to each other without hate.._ He thought to himself.

Riptide couldn't just stand there and do nothing. He had to get ready. He thought to himself, _Alright, time to start packing._ He grabbed his stuff and went to Sidewinder.

Sidewinder then said to Riptide. "Hey you know when this war started?" He asked. "Like what caused it or what killed Oasis.. the... uhh... sandwing queen?" He said wanting an answer to why of the war.

Riptide told to Sidewinder, "Well, it started a long time ago. Queen Oasis was suddenly killed by a bunch of scavengers while protecting her treasures. Then, the Sandwing tribe was left with her three daughters, Burn, Blister, and Blaze. The three fought over on who should become the next queen of the tribe. And soon after that, the three made alliances with other tribes, and, well, you know what happens next. War."

Sidewinder then was shocked. "Scavengers? oh you mean Humaus..you know we actually revere them as related to our creators... still the ones we protect are peaceful and do not steal treasures or money... and another thing... why instead of this nonsense war... they vote who is queen? Democracy method?" Sidewinder told Riptide as his best method of solution.

Riptide then explained, "The dragons of Pyrrhia don't know anything about this 'democracy method' that you're talking about. Well, one of the three sisters is bound to come out on top."

Sidewinder then said. "Who is it?" He asked?

Riptide shrugged. "Nobody knows yet."

Sidewinder looked at the sunset. "Well one thing is for sure... if this war does not stop.. we will intervene.." He said sternly to the distance.

Riptide agreed. He clenched his front talons together and raised them in the air. "Yeah! We'll stop this war!"

Sidewinder said with seriousness."If this war lasts one more month... I'll ask my dad to send our elite armored troops... thousands of them... You see what weapons and defenses and advantages we have right? Well our soldiers are 10 times better than me at fighting... Still we do not do war for fun.. we do it for peace and equality..." Sidewinder said while watching the 2 first moons rise.

Riptide said with a little bit of uneasiness, "I hope this war ends soon. Imagine how much impact this war must have to the dragons living in Pyrrhia."

Sidewinder then smiled a bit."Yeah and to make matters worse... my tribe is going to be involved in this war if we don't stop it soon..." He said with a hint of smile.

Riptide joked, "What are they gonna do? Shoot us all down with their weapons?"

Sidewinder Laughed a bit. "Heck yeah we might blown them to oblivion with artilley! Hahah!" He joked a bit.

Riptide laughed. "Well, that lifted our spirits a bit!" Should we go tomorrow?"

Sidewinder then walked off the beach and tripped himself over a rock. "Ahh my talon is scratched..I want you stone to get away from me!" Suddenly the stone moved itself. "How that stone its moving by itself? It does not have an engine... or light enough to move itself by the wind...Riptide you know about this phenomenon?" He asked very worriedly. He was about to change the history of the mechawings as well as his.

Riptide was stunned. He couldn't believe his eyes. "You. No. I can't believe it." .He had this "I can't believe it" face. "You're, you're an animus."

Sidewinder then got confused. "Animus? Some kind of magnetic force or that type of thing?" He then rubbed his scratched talon with wax. "Is that Animus thing common here?" He asked still confused.

Riptide asked with such confusion, "You don't know what an animus is!? _sigh_ An animus is a dragon that has magical powers. It is extremely rare to see them, but I've never seen an animus quite like this."

Sidewinder then after hearing this got less confused. "Magic? I thought magic was a nonexistence thing that they told us... perhaps not in our continent... but in here... seems this defy our logic and calculations." Then he proceed to his diary to write about this. He then took a piece of metal with a metallic tip and started writing in his paper. He then after a few scribbles he closed the diary. "Well... I guess we were wrong..". He said while sighing.

Riptide told to Sidewinder, "But, there's a catch. You can't use your powers too much and for too long because you will go insane." Then Sidewinder got scared by the fact of what he said.

Sidewinder then froze for a second. "Wait what? You mean like maniac insane levels?" He then felt a bit afraid. "I do not want to be insane...I could help so much using these 'abilities'. I hope that does not happen. He then stared at the sky. "I wonder what my dad will say to this..I hope is a good reaction." He then smiled a bit.

Riptide answered, "Well, there was a Seawing animus, but he used too much of his powers so he caused a genocide to the Seawings. It was known as the Seawing Massacre."

Sidewinder then paused."Seawing massacre? Dear Creators that was terrible! Who was he or what was his name?" Sidewinder asked scarely.

Riptide said, "That Seawing was named Albatross."

Sidewinder then told Riptide watching the sky. "How many did he killed? What did he do to murder them? and how much time had passed?" He asked a bit nervously.

Riptide said with a heavy heart, "He had nearly wiped out all of the Seawings by using his animus powers for evil. He was eventually killed. This had taken place a very long time ago."

Sidewinder's mind became sad. "I cannot believe this.. how years have passed in this massacre? But.. there is one thing for sure..I hope the effects of animus are different on us... I mean my theory is that all dragons are built for fighting.. and have that wanting to fight.. thing.. or their instincts.. but maybe... just maybe we are less prone to that.. because we learned to control those temptations of fighting or aggressiveness.." He said with a hopefully correct explanation. He hoped he was right.

Riptide said, "After all, there is a saying 'With great power comes great responsibility.'"

Sidewinder then told said. "Wait.. maybe that event made me have these powers?" He then remembered a thing his mother said. "When I hatched...at my homeland..at the Skyscraper Tower Hospital... there she saw a comet that looked like a 4th moon.. maybe that has something to do with these abilities?" He said thinking as a possible explanation.

Riptide thought. "Hmmmmmmmm. That could be one possible explanation. I don't know how you got your powers."

He the said. "I think... because my brother hatched just after the comet passed. Perhaps he has a bit animus as well?" He asked a bit excited yet scared at the same time.

Riptide shrugged. "Perhaps. Anyways, I'm tired. We'll sleep tonight and we'll find your brother tomorrow. Okay?"

Sidewinder nodded. "Yeah you want to see something awesome?" He then took his second large backpack and then unfolded a huge tent with 2 cots and a lantern on top. "Amazing things we do right? Always goodnight Riptide! He then closed the tent flap and got to the cot bed.

 **The next day...**

Riptide woke up. He felt groggy and tired. He went out and saw the sun rising, then he peeked into Sidewinder's cot. He was still sleeping.

Sidewinder then opened his optics or eyes. "Ahhh..." He yawned listened to the squeak of his metallic jaw. "Good morning Riptide! How did you like these beds? The are made of good fabric and steel bases and stainless as well!" Then he proceed to take a rock full of coal and sulfur. "Riptide... what you guys eat?" He said while munching Sulphur and coal ore. "You don't eat minerals?" He asked.

Riptide yawned. "Oh. We mostly eat seafood. And no we don't eat minerals."

After swallowing his mineral he said. "Well at least we do not have to chase our food.. heh.. we dig for it..kinda easier... hahah..." He laughed a bit while cleaning his mouth with a blanket.

Riptide laughed. "Well. Shall we start finding your brother?"

Sidewinder said with the explanation in his mind. "You want to know how I got separated of my brother? He asked with a bit of preoccupation.

Riptide said, "Shoot."

Sidewinder said with a lot of details. "A couple of days ago... after flying 10 hours nonstop at high altitude.. we found Pyrrhia..then we wanted to find an ore deposit.. then we saw some a group of 30 dragons... they looked like they were following a dragon that had many scars on his face... then we just dived for a quick look.. then they chased us...we were hoping that was a friendly act... but we were wrong... they shot us and hit us with their fire breath... luckily our scales did not took damage and we dispersed... we both told each other to fly at the highest altitude we could and the sand-like colored dragons... sandwings , as they are called ,were unable to fly with us due to their lack of enough thrust...after a bit we went into a storm and we lost radio contact with each other...due to the storm...after I tried to contact him I only heard static... then I found this bay...hoping that there would be any friendly dragons to speak of rather than running away... and then after I was thinking while watching your guard post...well..you know what happened between us... heh.." He explained. "So what do you think of this..crazy right?" He told a bit with sheepishness.

Riptide asked, "You said that the dragon that was being followed had many scars on their face?"

Sidewinder growled a bit of anger and hate of that dragon. "Yea he or she had a lot of scars in the face and was followed by some sandwings... who do you think it is?" He asked. "He or she doesn't deserve to attack us without motive!" He growled.

Riptide said with a serious tone. "That dragon you bumped into, it was one of the three Sandwing sisters. Burn."

Sidewinder then said with a mad tone. "Burn... that one is the most reckless and looks intimidating enough but I am not afraid of her.." He then took a sharp object and poked itself hard through its metallic scales, it did not pierce. "See this? That is a good thing of having these very thick metallic scales..no sandwing is going to sting me or damage us.. still all this war for who should be queen..." He said a bit confidently.

Riptide agreed. "I know. It's such a stupid war that should've never happened in the first place. Alright. Let's go find your brother."

He then gladly said. "Roger that Riptide." Then he pulled out a boxy metallic object. "You want to listen to music Riptide? We have managed to make devices to mimic instruments via electronics and electricity! Is not that amazing!" He took the box out and pushed a button. "I think you like this one... I listen to it while I'm flying alone for a long time..." (Plays Darude Sandstorm and nods with the rhythm) He then asked Riptide . "Lets go for my brother!" He then unfolded his giant wings over 15 meters long and 8 meters wide. He then turned his engines and then found a long road like a runway, he then ran and took off with flaps in climbing position.

Riptide followed Sidewinder. He asked, "Where exactly are we going again? I kinda forgot."

Sidewinder then said."A bit inland and check the forests for any signal or radio waves." He said.

 **Couple of hours later...**

Riptide and Sidewinder searched for hours. He then asked, "Anything yet? I'm getting tired."

Sidewinder said a bit sadly. "I guess it covers it...wait I'm getting a signal!" He then turned his radio on his head and hear his brother with a bit of static. "He is alive!" He said gladly. "He is at 21 kilometers at southwest!" He then used full afterburner in his jets and flow as fast as 19 times a skywing could "Come on Riptide hurry!"

Riptide tried to catch up, but he was too slow. "Woah! Slow down, please! I can't keep up with you!"

He then lifted his braking spoilers up. "Sorry! It happens when I feel adrenaline or happiness! I cant wait to you to meet my brother.!" He said happily.

Riptide caught up with Sidewinder. "Let's go. But please, go with my pace. I'll die of exhaustion if I try to go any faster." So Riptide flew as fast as he could to the direction that Sidewinder was going.

Sidewinder then asked excitedly. "Can you guys fly at high altitude?" He asked. "Ill show you! Stay here!" He then used full afterburner and climb up a steep climb. after that he was over the clouds. He made a hard bank left turn and dived into Riptide. "So you think you can fly sky high?" He asked. "Flying that high could save your scales sometimes!" He said with a helpful tone.

Riptide shook his head. "No. I'd probably suffocate and die if I go that high."

Sidewinder then thought of something that could work for him. "Perhaps you could if you had a oxygen mask you could see the amazing view sometime!" He said. "Alright lets go for my brother." He then proceed to use his afterburner slowly.

 **A couple of more hours.**

Riptide followed. After more hours of flying, they stopped. Riptide asked, "Is the signal getting stronger?"

Sidewinder then checked. "Affirm! Signal is getting alot stronger! He is just 2 kilometers and he is at ground level!" He said while smiling and feeling excited.

The two swooped down and landed onto the ground. They had called Jetstorm for a while, And suddenly, there was a figure emerging from the rain forest...

Sidewinder then thought to himself. _This is it...my brother...reunited at last..._

/

 **And there it is guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know its weird and probably has some mistakes. I apologize if there were any. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a fav if you enjoyed or a review! See you on the next one.**


End file.
